Touch the Spindle
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Aurora is enchanted by this glowing green orb that had appeared before her. What happens to Aurora while she sleeps? This is what I thought happened. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 2

Flora placed the tiara on my head and I looked at myself in the mirror. My heart ached and I put my head on my arms and cried.

"Let's leave her alone for a bit," said Flora. They all left and closed the door behind them.

My stranger was probably so confused to see that I wasn't there. I was never going to see him again. I would rather be alone than not be with him. But I was engaged to some Prince who I had never met before.

The fire in the fireplace went out and it was dark in the room. Suddenly a green light shone. I looked up and saw a mysterious green orb in the fireplace.

I dried my tears and raised an eyebrow at it.

"What are you?" I asked it.

_Come Aurora, follow me._

I stood and my cloak fell off. I reached a hand out and tried to touch the orb but it moved into the wall.

Suddenly the wall of the fireplace vanished.

_Follow me Aurora. I will grant you a wish. You don't want to be a Princess do you? You want to be with your true love? I can help you._

"Really?" I asked it.

_Of course. Follow me._

I followed the glowing green orb into the fireplace.

"Rose!" I heard Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather cry.

I hesitated. They don't understand. I loved them, but I wanted to be happy. I can't be happy without my true love.

I continued to follow the orb. It led me up some stairs. I reached a hand out to it to see if I could touch it. It always bounced out of my grip whenever I tried to grab it.

"Rose, where are you?" yelled the fairies.

_They don't understand you child. Keep following. We are almost there. You will be happy and free to love whomever you want._

"I want to be happy. But that includes them too. I just want everyone to be happy. I want things to be the way they were. When I wasn't a Princess," I said.

_Then keep following Aurora._

The orb led me to a room. Then it shifted into a strange looking instrument. It had a spinning wheel and a large needle that gleamed at the top of it.

"Rose! Don't touch anything!" yelled Merryweather.

I blinked a few times and backed away from the strange contraption.

"Touch the spindle." _And all your dreams will come true._

I reached my hand out to the sharp needle. I hesitated again.

"Touch it I say!"

I pressed my finger down onto the needle.

I picked my finger up and looked at the red blood coming out of my finger. Suddenly I felt myself becoming more and more dizzy. Then my eyesight went black and I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 3

I woke up in the same room. I sat up and held my head.

I looked up and saw a woman standing before me. She had her back to me but she wore a long black cloak and had what looked like horns on her head. "You poor simple fools," she said. "Thinking you could defeat me, me! The mistress of all evil!" I stared at her wondering who she was talking to. "Well here's your precious princess!" she said and swept her cloak away to reveal me.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all gasped and had looks of horror on their faces.

The evil woman started to cackle and laugh then she disappeared into the same green orb that I followed here.

"Oh Rose," said Flora and she rushed over to me.

"What is it dears? I'm fine. I'm right here," I said.

Suddenly Flora passed right through me and I gasped and spun around. That's when I saw myself lying on the floor. My golden hair was sprawled everywhere and the tiara fell off of my head. Flora crouched down next to me and gently brushed my hair out of my face. I looked dead.

"What's happening?" I demanded. "That's not me! I'm right here! Flora, I'm here!" I tried to touch Flora but my hand went right through her shoulder. I spun around and tried to touch Merryweather. "Merryweather, can you hear me?" Again my hand went right through her shoulder. "Fauna?" I asked but again, when I tried to touch her, my hand went right through her body.

"We are too late. For sixteen years we tried to protect her," said Flora and she started to cry.

"Oh Rose," sobbed Fauna and she rushed over and picked up my dead hand.

"But…I'm here," I said softly.

"Come, let's bring her somewhere nicer than this bleak and horrible place," said Merryweather and tears ran down her face.

They laid me in a bed in a tower. They placed a rose in my hands and covered me with a blanket and they smoothed it out and fixed my hair and made me look beautiful.

I watched them cry and wipe their tears and look at me with sadness. Was this death? Was I cursed to look at them forever and see their tears and the hurt on their faces?

I would have cried if I could. But I couldn't cry in death.

Flora looked at me again and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Then she walked out onto the balcony of the tower where fireworks went off and everyone was cheering for my return.

The others followed her and I trailed behind Merryweather.

"Poor King Stephan, and the Queen," said Fauna.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," replied Merryweather and fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Flora looked up and wiped her eyes. "They're not going to," she said and looked at the others with a determined face.

"They aren't?" asked Fauna.

"We will put them all to sleep until Rose awakens," said Flora and she looked over at my dead body lying in the bed and closed the curtain.

"Awakens? I'm dead," I said.

"Come," said Flora and she waved her magic wand and she and the other fairies shrank to a small size and I watched in awe. They flew off of the balcony and I wanted to follow them.

So I climbed onto the balcony edge and my dress blew around my ankles. I was already dead right? I could jump off of the balcony. So I did. But I didn't plummet to the ground. I floated. I was flying! And it was wonderful! I quickly flew to catch up with the three fairies.

Sparkly dust came out of their wands and instantly the people below yawned and closed their eyes and fell asleep. I watched them go around the entire kingdom putting everyone to sleep.

Then they separated taking all corners of the Kingdom. I decided to follow Flora. She flew into the throne room and I saw my parents for the first time. My mother looked just like me. She had the same golden hair. My father was so handsome. I had his eyes. Then he closed them and I saw another man leaning on my father's throne. Flora was right next to him putting him to sleep.

The stout man yawned and said, "Well, just been talking to Philip. Seems he's fallen in love with some," he stopped and yawned. "Peasant girl."

Flora and I both stopped at the same time and I walked forward eager to hear more. But the old man was falling asleep.

"Peasant girl!" exclaimed Flora. She flew back over to the man. "Yes? Yes?" she asked the old man who was now snoring. Flora flew over to the man's ear and yelled, "The peasant girl who is she? Where did he meet her?" She used her wand to lift the man's eyelid.

"Just some peasant girl he met," said the man groggily.

Flora yanked on the man's white mustache and demanded, "Where, where?" "Once upon a dream," he said sleepily then he fell asleep.

I gasped and started to realize what was happening. My stranger was Prince Philip! He was my fiancée all along!

"Once upon a dr-," started Flora. "Rose, Prince Philip!" She rushed to the candle chandelier that was attached to the top of the throne room and the other fairies were there. I rushed after her with my heart seeming to fly. Flora frantically said, "Come on, we have to get back to the cottage!" They all flew out of the throne room and I followed.

"Wait for me dears! I'm coming with!" I called. Then I suddenly stopped and realized that…I was dead. What did all of this matter if I was dead? Suddenly I was hit with a vision.

"I too will bestow a gift with the child," said the evil woman who I saw before. She was looking at me, a mere baby in a cradle. The three fairies quickly guarded me, but it was no use. "Listen well, all of you!" demanded the witch. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her…but before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…and die!"

My mother grabbed me and cried, "Oh no!"

My father demanded that the guards seize the witch and she merely vanished with the last cackle of her laughter echoing through the halls.

My parents looked heartbroken, Flora spoke up, "Don't despair your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" asked my father.

"Oh no sire," said Merryweather sadly.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great," said Flora.

"But she can help," said Fauna.

"But-," started Merryweather.

"Just do you best dear," said Fauna.

Merryweather looked at me and nodded. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be is this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

I was rushed back to present day and I blinked a few times and I realized that I wasn't dead. I was just…asleep. And when Philip kissed me…we would be together forever! I laughed gleefully and rushed to follow my fairies and get my Prince.


	3. Chapter 4

We rushed through the forest towards the cottage. We all flew as fast as we could. Then the cottage came into view.

We flew through the door and the fairies resized themselves and they all gasped. I looked over and held my hand to my mouth. It was Philip's hat.

It seemed so long ago that the wise old owl pretended to be my dream Prince and wore the hat he stole from Philip. It was all fun and games then. But now, this was serious.

Flora picked it up and brought it to the others.

They all gasped and said, "Maleficent."

"She's got Prince Philip!" cried Merryweather.

"No!" I yelled. "We have to find them!" I said to them. But they couldn't hear me.

"At the forbidden mountain," said Flora with shock.

Fauna gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there."

"Please save him," I said to them. "Please."

"We can, and we must," said Flora and she looked determined.

I sighed, "Thank you my wonderful dears."

The three fairies and I flew to a large mountain. The top of the mountain was concealed by fog. But when we got close enough, the fog parted and we all stopped and stared.

The castle was dreadful and horrifying. It looked like it was falling apart. The fairies continued and I followed. They flew over to the drawbridge.

They cautiously made their way to the drawbridge.

I looked ahead and saw a guard coming.

I looked back and noticed that the fairies were walking onto the bridge.

"No stop! It's a guard!" I yelled.

Flora stopped and the others bumped into her. The all quickly hid behind the stone next to the bridge.

The guard kept walking and I held my breath and waited for him to spot the fairies. But to my relief and to the fairies, he continued on his way.

Once he was gone, they all shrunk themselves once more and flew along the chain into the stone dragon's mouth.

I followed them and we came out of a crack in the wall. I gasped and looked up. There were guards everywhere. They almost touched one and almost ran into a sleeping one.

Then they flew around and stone gargoyles were everywhere. They scattered and flew over to a crevice in the wall and took a deep breath.

"Don't be afraid dears. I'm here! I'll protect you," I said. But…I didn't really know how.

Suddenly there came a sound from a room. We all flew over to check it out. And it looked like there were guards having a party. There was fire everywhere and they were all dancing around it.

Beyond the flames, I saw her. Maleficent. She was stroking her crow, looking at peace. "What a pity Prince Philip can't be here to enjoy the celebration," she said and chuckled. "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

She rose and walked down a staircase and her crow followed. As did the fairies and I. We followed her down many stairways and finally came upon a dungeon door. I felt my heart leap. Philip was a doorway away from me.

Maleficent pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She walked in and I followed her. Then I saw him sitting on a stone bench with shackles around his wrists.

"Philip!" I exclaimed and I rushed forward and tried to touch him. But of course, my hand went right through him.

He looked up when he saw Maleficent.

"Oh come now Prince Philip," said Maleficent. "Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true." Maleficent took her staff and spun it around. "Behold, King Stephan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora."

"I'm not dreaming! I'm here Maleficent. You cannot get rid of me that easy," I sneered.

"But see the gracious whim of fate, why tis the self-same peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday," continued Maleficent.

I could see myself sleeping in her orb.

"She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years rolls by, but a hundred years to the steadfast heart are but a day."

Philip was now shown in the orb. But he is not Philip. He is old and weak and tired as is his horse. "And now the gates of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

Philip got up and tried to break free of his chains.

Maleficent simply laughed and I got up and faced her.

"True love does conquer all! And I wouldn't care if Philip was old and tired! I would still love him all the same! And he will get out of here. Good always wins!" I cried.

Maleficent wasn't fazed. She turned to her crow and held out her hand. "Come my pet, let us leave our prince with these…happy thoughts." She chuckled and Philip struggled against his shackles once again.

Maleficent opened the dungeon door and before she left said, "A most gratifying day." She closed the door and locked it with the key and I could hear her outside of the door saying to her bird, "For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." Then she left.

I turned back to Philip and knelt down next to him. He had his head in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Oh Philip, please don't give up hope. I know you can do this," I said.

Then the three fairies flew in and Philip looked up.

Flora hushed Philip before he could say anything. "No time to explain," she said and used her wand on the chains around Philip's wrist.

Fauna used her wand on Philip's ankle shackles. Merryweather used her wand on the lock of the door.

Philip was free and he started forward.

"Wait Prince Philip! The road may be barred to still many more dangers that you alone will have to face," warned Flora.

"He can handle them. I know he can. And I will be here to help," I said.

"So arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue," said Flora and she waved her wand and a shield appeared in Philip's arms. "And this mighty sword of truth," continued Flora. Again with the wave of her wand Philip was given a sword. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry!"

The three fairies scurried out of the cell and Philip followed close behind. I rushed next to Philip.

Suddenly Maleficent crow came out of nowhere. I gasped and the crow squawked and shrieked and flew up the stairway to no doubt wake its master.

"Come on this way," said Philip and he and the three fairies rushed down the hall. I picked up my dress and ran after them.

We rounded up a staircase and I gasped, "Stop! There are guards!"

Philip looked up and he and the three fairies gasped and almost ran into the guards. The three fairies shrank and flew behind Philip and I who ran as fast as we could down a different path. Then we were trapped.

Philip spun around and used his sword and shield to keep the guards at bay. Then he jumped up onto the window sill then hopped off of the window and onto the roof. He jumped down and slid down some rocks.

I looked over and saw Philip's horse whinnying.

I looked up and saw boulders above Philip's head. The guards started to shove the boulders. I gasped. "Philip!" I screamed.

"Philip watch out!" cried Flora. Then she waved her wand and the boulders turned into bubbles. I sighed with relief.

Suddenly the guards shot arrows. "Philip your shield!" I cried.

Flora waved her wand once again and the arrows turned into flowers.

Merryweather rushed over and unlocked the shackle around the horse's leg. Philip ran over and climbed onto his horse's back then they galloped towards the gate.

I flew with the fairies.

I looked ahead and saw boiling water being turned over.

"Do something Flora!" I shouted. "Don't let him die!"

Flora waved her wand and the boiling water turned into a rainbow. We continued rushing to get out of the palace.

Suddenly Merryweather stopped and turned and rushed after the annoying squawking crow.

"Get him Merryweather!" I shouted.

Merryweather chased it then finally her wand hit its target and the crow turned to stone. Then she rushed back to join the others.

I looked back and saw Maleficent rush out. "Silence!" she cried. She turned to her crow and said, "You tell those fools to…" She stopped and realized that her crow was no longer alive. "No," she said. Then she gasped and looked forward, "No!"

Philip and the fairies made it out of the gate just in time.

Suddenly the drawbridge started to rise.

"Oh no!" I cried.

Philip's horse rushed forward and jumped.

"Watch out Philip!" cried Merryweather. The fairies created a sort of magic bridge and Philip's horse made it to the other side. Then that side started to fall.

I closed my eyes and then looked up and sighed when I realized that they made it.

Maleficent went to the tallest tower.

"Philip keep going! Faster!" I cried.

Philip and the fairies rushed as fast as they could.

"Hurry! Hurry Philip!" cried Flora.

Maleficent used her staff and lighting rushed down and came close to hitting Philip.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I shouted to Maleficent.

She commanded more lightning to hit and she hit the path in front of Philip.

I screamed and Philip's horse whinnied. But they slid down the side of the rock and jumped onto the path.

They were so close to the castle!

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb," said Maleficent and her voice echoed throughout the land.

I spun around and gasped. She had black magic circling her staff. "Come from the skies and follow your doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well! 'Round Stephan's castle, cast my spell!" she shrieked and the black magic swarmed around my father's palace.

"No!" I cried.

Lightning struck the palace and it struck the entryway causing the rock to split. Then something grew out of the split rock.

Black thorns appeared and they grew and grew, their thorns sharper than swords and they created a wall between Philip and the castle.

"Philip stop!" I cried.

Philip looked ahead and gasped. Then his horse whinnied and he came to a stop.

Maleficent started to laugh evilly.

Philip cut through the thorns simply. And he made his way towards the castle. The thorns snagged his cape and Merryweather rushed back and waved her wand. His cape was free and he continued to slice through the thorns.

Then he finally made it out of the forest.

"You're so close Philip!" I shouted.

"No, it cannot be!" shrieked Maleficent.

I looked back and she turned into a spinning ball of black magic and she appeared in front of Philip surrounded by green fire.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Now shall you deal with me young prince. And all the powers of hell!" she screamed and she burst into flame and her shadow turned larger and larger and then the fire cleared away to show a great purple and black dragon.

I gasped and widened my eyes.

Maleficent laughed wickedly. She was the dragon.

Philip charge forward. I rushed after him.

Suddenly Maleficent shot green fire at Philip. I screamed and Philip used his shield to guard himself. But he fell off of his horse.

"Philip look out!" I yelled and Maleficent breathed more fire at him. He leaped out of the way.

Maleficent burned right through the rock bridge. She breathed more fire and snapped at Philip. He back out of the way.

"Stop! You can't do this!" I yelled.

Philip hid in the thorns and the dragon's head came into view. Philip brought his sword down and hit the dragon's head. It growled and started to snap at him. Philip swung his sword wildly at it.

The dragon breathed fire and lit the entire thorn forest on fire.

Philip ran through the burning forest and came across a stone wall.

"Up, up this way!" cried Flora

Philip climbed the stone wall. The dragon rushed forward and once Philip made it to the top it snapped at him. Philip swung his sword at it.

"Help him!" I shouted to the fairies.

Suddenly Philip was backed up to the edge of a cliff. I screamed. "Philip stop!" I rushed behind him and willed myself to be able to push him back. Suddenly my hands made contact with his back and he regained his balance.

I gasped and looked down at my hands. I could touch him.

Maleficent shot fire and knocked Philip's shield out of his hands. It tumbled down the cliff and I rushed forward and stood between him and the dragon. Maleficent laughed.

"Oh sword of truth fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure!" yelled Flora and she waved her wand.

Philip looked over and threw the sword at Maleficent. It hit its mark right in her chest and she shrieked in pain.

Then she rushed at Philip and snapped at him.

"Philip!" I cried then I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way and the dragon fell and took most of the cliff with her.

Philip looked up confused. He couldn't see me holding onto him. "Hold on Philip," I said and then I swung him over onto the other side of the cliff and he rolled away from the edge.

Philip shook his head and looked over the side of the cliff. Maleficent was dead.

Philip's horse walked over to him and I smiled. I walked over to Philip and kissed his cheek. "I will see you soon my wonderful stranger."

Then I flew back to the tall tower and looked down at my sleeping form. I reached out and touched my hand. Then I was sucked right back into my body.

Then there was darkness.


	4. Chapter 5

I felt his sweet touch of his lips on mine. My cold body suddenly was filled with warmth. I opened my eyes and they fluttered. Then I saw my Philip looking down at me and I smiled.

The three fairies cheered and hugged and cried.

"So, you are Aurora?" asked Philip.

"I suppose I am," I said. I reached out and touched Philip's face and he leaned forward and kissed me again. Tears of joy ran down my face and I was so happy he was safe.

We heard people waking up below us and Flora rushed over to the window. "Everyone is waking up. Come, you must meet your parents Rose…I mean, Aurora," she said.

Philip helped me to stand and I did. My dress trailed behind me when I walked. I looked over at Philip and gasped, "You're hurt."

Philip looked down and smiled and laughed, "It's just a scratch."

"Must have been from the thorns," I said.

The three fairies and Philip all stared at me.

"I was with you all from the moment I pricked my finger. My soul left my body. I know exactly what happened," I said and smiled. I turned to Philip. "You were so brave…Prince Philip."

Philip smiled and kissed my cheek, "Just call me Philip."

"Rose, we are sorry that we never told you the truth about yourself," said Fauna.

I turned to the fairies.

"We only wanted to protect you," said Merryweather.

"I understand my three dears. You were all wonderful mothers," I said and I walked over and gathered them all into a hug.

They cried and laughed and I laughed with them.

Flora coughed and sniffled and said, "Now then, Philip, you are going to meet your bride's parents. You don't want to look like that. Your clothes are all torn." She waved her wand and Philip's outfit transformed. "Let's go," said Flora and Philip offered me is arm and I smiled and took it.

We walked down the tower and we were just outside of the throne room.

The trumpeter saw me and I smiled and nodded to him. He widened his eyes then held up his trumpet and blew into it announcing mine and Philip's arrival.

Philip looked at me and smiled, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…but, I'm nervous. What if my parents don't like me?" I asked.

"They will love you. Just look at me if you are nervous," said Philip.

I smiled and nodded. I picked up my dress and we walked down the steps. We didn't look away from each other's eyes. I looked out at all of the people and saw the King and Queen. My parents.

"It's Aurora! She's here!" exclaimed my father.

I smiled and looked at Philip again.

"A-a-and Philip!" stuttered the old man from earlier.

He must have been Philip's father. Philip and I walked up to the thrones and he bowed. I curtsied.

"Oh Aurora," exclaimed my mother.

I released Philip's hand and rushed into her arms. My father stroked my hair and I felt at home.

Philip's father rushed over to Philip. "Wh-what does this mean boy? I-I don't understand" he said to Philip.

I walked over to the old King and smiled. Then I kissed his cheek. Then Philip took my hand and I smiled and walked over to him.

The King stuttered and Philip and I began to dance. Just like we did in the forest.

For a while the King looked dumbfounded, then he finally relaxed and smiled as he watched us dance together.

Suddenly I looked over and noticed that my dress was now pink. I smiled and looked over at the fairies. Merryweather looked at Flora and narrowed her eyes then she used her wand and turned my dress back to blue. Then Flora made it pink. This continued on and on. But, I didn't care. I finally had my dream Prince and everything was perfect.


End file.
